ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Do the Time War Again (Jane Smith 10)
Story The Magistrata walks through the Plumbers base, heading to the solitary confinement cell. Servantis is on the other side of a super durable door, with a shelf of books inside. Servantis: Well, Magistrata. It is an honor to see you. Magistrata: Cut the formalities. Why did you ask for me? Servantis: Why did you lock me away and shut down the Rooters? Magistrata: Because, after you spent several years wasting resources, you pulled this stunt with the Omnitrix user. Your inhuman actions, as well as in-alien actions and experiments have caused you to lose your position. Moreover, this recent incident made me realize that you are completely deluded. Servantis: The Coming Storm is real! And it is closer to occurring than ever before! Nailah betrayed me, Magistrata: Another of your crimes, alleging yourself with a high level criminal and hiding her from the Plumbers. Servantis: She stole a piece I had obtained of the main villain, which he needs to become complete! Servantis’ skull opens up, as he shoots lightning. It grabs a book off the shelf, bringing it into his hands. On the back of the book is the Grimleal tattoo, the six purple eyes in the shape of a V. Servantis: Are you familiar with the Grimleal? Magistrata: A legend, an urban myth. Servantis: What if I were to tell you they were true? And there is someone who can corroborate my story? Magistrata: (Suspiciously) If I were to believe you, who would that be? Servantis: Max Tennyson. Ask him for a debriefing of his current operation. Magistrata: Will he be able to confirm it? Servantis: Take this book, then go see him. Servantis bends down, sliding the book through the food slot, back of the book face up. Magistrata picks it up, studying it. She then walks away, leaving the isolation wing. Magistrata pulls out her communicator. Magistrata: Max? This is Magistrata. Report to me at once. I want a full debriefing on your current operation. End Scene Jane is carrying a box of supplies, dropping them off in Mecha’s garage. He is working on the chariot vigorously. Mecha: The craftsmen ship on this is incredible! I’ve never even seen this kind of technology before! Jane: It’s a chariot. It’s not at all practical. Mecha: It has an antimatter engine core. It could go to the edges of space if desired. And the type of material, it could survive the frigidness of space. A bell rings, symbolizing that someone walked through the front door. Mecha: Jane, check that. If it’s a customer, help them but tell them I’m busy. If it’s that rodent, send him in. Jane groans, as she walks into the main lobby, which is empty. Jane: Hello? Is there anyone, mmmh! An invisible hand is covering her mouth, as Subdora turns visible. Subdora: (Whispering) Come with me. Subdora takes Jane along with her, going out the door. The bell rings again, as Mecha grumbles. Mecha: Jane! Don’t tell me that you chased away the customer! The bell rings again, Mecha going manic. He goes into the lobby wrench in hand, as he stops, paralyzed. Maltruant stands in front of him. Mecha: (Stuttering) M-m-m-m, Mr. Maltruant. Maltruant: I trust I have arrived when you have finished my vehicle. Subdora drags Jane towards the ledge of a gorge, which is similar to a sewer drain area. Jane: Why are we here? Subdora: Boss Maltruant sent me to get you to break that wall down there. Jane: Come again? Subdora jumps and slides down the side of the wall, gracefully jumping and flipping off, landing in a salute. Jane groans, as she slides down after her. Subdora: Behind that wall are eggs of a being known as a Time Beast. With its power, along with Maltruant’s completed power, we will be able to see the Great One, and fulfill your wish. Jane: Well, at least it’s not hurting anyone. Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Rath: RATH: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ WALL IN THE SEWAGE DUMP THAT IS SEPARATING ME AND THE TIME BEAST EGGS REQUIRED TO FULFILL THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT THAT’S HAS ANY MEANING IN MY LIFE! YOUR TIME HAS COME, AND I WILL SHATTER YOU TO DUST! Rath runs forward, holding her arms in front of her. She crashes into the wall, and starts pounding senselessly on it. Subdora looks as if she’s in agony, as she brings out a briefcase. Subdora: Oh, Jane. I feel your pain. If only, Rath breaks the wall, revealing a cove filled with red eggs the size of a soccer ball. Rath picks one up gingerly, as she examines it. Rath: Aw, I can feel its little heart beating. Hi there, little guy! I’m Rath, and I’ll be your new mommy! I’ll sit on you and help you hatch. Rath puts the egg on the ground, and sits on it. She sighs and smiles, as Subdora does a face palm. Subdora: You can’ta hatch it that way! You need time energy to do so. Rath: WELL, LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ SUBDORA, CRIMINAL WHO ESCAPED FROM PLUMBER HQ IN A WAY THAT I HAVE YET TO FIGURE OUT! YOU CANNOT YELL AT ME FOR MY NATURAL MATERNAL INSTINCT TO TRY TO HATCH THE BEAST, AND TRAIN IT INTO A WAR MACHINE! Subdora: That what you’re thinking? Huh? The sound of wheel tracks approach, as Subdora and Rath turn. Several Plumber tanks drive up towards them, cannons pointed at them. Out of one of them, Max peeks out. Max: Attention criminals! You are surrounded! Surrender and put your hands up. Subdora & Rath: MAX?! Huh? Max: Jane? Is that you? What are, oh, it doesn’t matter! I don’t know what’s happening, but we’re here for your boss! Come in and give him up, and you’ll be spared. Lu Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ MAX TENNYSON, RECENTLY REINSTATED MAGISTER BACK IN CHARGE OF PLUMBER JOBS! I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING, OR WHY PARADOX CONFIDED IN YOU AND NOT ME! BUT THIS IS SOMETHIN’ I NEED TO DO! Rath tosses the egg, as she charges at the tanks. Subdora freaks out, as she dives to catch the egg. Subdora: Whew! That was close. But what’s happening? Why is he trying to pull me out? Max: Jane, stop! Don’t make us open fire! Inside one of the tanks, Blukic and Driba are at the controls, another Plumber driving. Driba: Did you hear that? He said open fire. Blukic: I don’t think he meant it in that manner. Driba: Did too! Blukic: Did not. Driba: We can’t take that chance. There’s an angry Appoplexian charging us! Rath: URAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Blukic & Driba: AGH! OPEN FIRE! Blukic and Driba press buttons, the tank firing an energy shell at Rath. It hits her, exploding, as she tumbles back. Max: Jane! (Angry) Who fired that?! Inside the tank, Blukic and Driba point at each other. Rath charges through the smoke, now angry. Max: Ugh, no choice now. Open fire! Stop her and bring her in! All the tanks open fire now, Rath swatting the energy shells away from her. Subdora runs towards the wall, frantically dodging the shells. Subdora: Agh! This won’t do! I am finito! Rath jumps into the air, and crashes down into a tank, smashing it and it exploding. Rath takes fragments from the destroyed tank, throwing them at the other tanks, cutting through the cannons. Rath then charges and flips a tank over, it stuck on its back. Rath charges, as Max jumps off his tank, Rath punching it, it compressing from charging forward. Rath pants heavily, as Max looks in shock. Max: What’s happened to you, Jane? Rath reverts. Jane stands there, with a dark expression on her face. Jane: I’ve lost everything. My home, my friends, my life, my purpose. I only have one thing left to me, figuring out my past. And I won’t let anyone stop me. An engine sound occurs overhead, as Maltruant flies over in his chariot. Subdora puts the Time Beast egg inside the briefcase, as she runs up the wall, jumping off and landing inside the descending chariot. Subdora: Maltruant! Maltruant takes the briefcase. Maltruant: Well, didn’t see this one coming, did you? Subdora: What do you? The chariot lands by Jane, the wind blowing her hair up her evil face. Jane gets in the chariot, as the chariot flies back up, opening a red portal, flying through. End Scene A portal opens up above in Bellwood, as the chariot lands on a flat square roof. Jane hops off, pacing angrily. Jane: What was that all about?! Why was Max there? How did he know we were to be there? For what reason did they attack me?! Maltruant: Operation Scorpio. A black op, kept need to know. Their main objection was to allow Subdora to make her way back to me, and learn about the plans and goals of the Grimleal. Jane: How did they learn about you? Maltruant: Paradox, of course. That being said, I doubt he told them the full story. Subdora: Don’t be absurd! I never see no Plumbers following me! There’s no way they find me! Maltruant: That’s because, you regularly reported to them. Maltruant turns and fires a time ray at Subdora, her exploding into sludge. An ID mask flies off, skidding to Maltruant’s feet. Jane: (Overwhelmed) No. Maltruant: An ID mask. Allows one to hide their identity, their appearance and voice. It even allowed the Lenopan to turn invisible. The sludge reforms, as Lucy is on her knees. Jane: You?! This is your top secret mission that you left on without a word?! Do you know how much I’ve been suffering since I got back?! Lucy turns her head, not meeting Jane’s eyes. Lucy: I learned after the museum heist. Your home, your family, I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but this was deep cover. I couldn’t expose myself to anyone, or else risk being found out. Maltruant: Oh, that was highly unnecessary from the beginning. Lucy: (Shocked) You’ve known?! All this time?! Maltruant: The Grimleal tattoo. They glow when giving the greeting, caused by the synchronizing of the energy of two tattoos. (Maltruant crosses his right arm over his body, showing his tattoo.) My mark never lit up when you showed yours. Maltruant picks up the ID mask, tossing it to Jane. She catches it, seeing a Plumber icon in the bottom corner. Jane: What is? Maltruant: A Plumber tracker. Invisible to the eye due to it being worn all the time. This is how the Plumbers tracked you and ambushed you. Jane: You led them there?! Lucy: No! Well, yeah, they tracked me, but I had no clue that they would’ve moved in then. I had messaged them that morning saying that we were about to enter the final stages. We didn’t know his end goal. Maltruant: And you won’t. That tracker is still active. Now that they are after us, they shall rally, regroup, and attack again. Jane: No. No! Jane drops the mask, stomping and shattering it. Lucy’s expression is fearful, as she slowly stands. Jane: Stay down! Lucy stops, paralyzed. She looks ashamed, but continues to stand. Jane, angry, activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Chromastone. She raises her hand, firing an ultraviolet ray, blasting Lucy’s head. She reforms, her expression now turned serious. Lucy: Jane, you need to stand down. This guy, you know he’s evil! He’s using you! Chromastone: And where were you, huh?! Where was Ben, where was Rook, where were those that made my life worth living?! My life was destroyed, the moment that I became this freak! The moment that I absorbed that girl! I’m going to go back, I’m going to prevent the event from ever happening. Lucy: But, all the happiness you’ve experienced since then. Me, school, being the hero. Chromastone: I WAS NEVER THE HERO! THAT WAS ALL YOUR IDEA! I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE! Chromastone fires an ultraviolet blast, launching Lucy off the roof, onto the roof of the lower building. Chromastone jumps after her, going to punch her. Lucy breaks into sludge, as she wraps around Chromastone from behind, holding her in a choke hold. Maltruant: Well, I’ll let them settle this. I still have a few things to do before moving to the final stage. Maltruant gets in the chariot, as he flies off, creating a red portal to go through. Chromastone has Lucy pinned to the roof, her not fighting back. Lucy: You were the hero. You saved several lives with your heroism. This city is safe because of you. Michael, Chromastone: Became the threat he was because of me! Chromastone punches Lucy’s face, her reforming. Lucy: Uh, the Zombozo clown incident. Chromastone: He was brought in to terrify me. Chromastone punches Lucy again, her reforming again. Lucy: Uh, Psyphon! You stopped Psyphon! You saved Under Town! Chromastone: Maybe. But I am done. With all of that. Chromastone releases ultraviolet energy from her whole body, repulsing Lucy. She reforms, as Chromastone grabs her, throwing her over the ledge of the building. Lucy goes to stretch her arm, when Chromastone blasts the arm, preventing it from reaching a flagpole. Lucy splatters on the ground below, screaming occurring afterwards. Chromastone reverts, Jane crying. Jane: I’m so sorry. But you are no longer able to help me. Maltruant: Are you ready? Jane looks to Maltruant, who is parked nearby. She wipes her tears away, her face expressionless. Jane: Yes. Let’s go. Maltruant opens the briefcase, as Jane gets in the chariot. He releases a time ray on the egg, it hatching and growing into a full-fledge Time Beast. It has the head and body of a dog, with a rotund chest, moderately-sized tail, and paw-like front feet. Its back feet are smaller, and reveal hairless, maroon-skinned feet below its second leg joint. It has two tan ram horns on its head, accompanying their goat-like eyes, a set of jagged teeth that do not necessarily correspond with one another appearance-wise, and long tongues that often hangs from their mouths. It has a visible tan spine protruding from their naturally-plated back armor, which is also maroon in color like their hind legs, black shoulder braces, with a tan outline on each. Red crystals grow out of its back, being on their shoulder braces, and every other vertebrae of its spine. Jane: It’s, Maltruant: Beautiful, isn’t it? Maltruant attaches reins to it, as it howls. It runs into the air, pulling the chariot. A purple time portal opens, them going through it. The people on the ground look up and marvel at it, including Lucy. Lucy: Jane. What have you done? Characters * Jane Smith * Subdora (revealed to by Lucy Mann) * Maltruant * Mecha * Time Beast Villains * Plumbers ** Magistrata ** Max Tennyson ** Blukic ** Driba ** Lucy Mann * Proctor Servantis Aliens Used * Rath * Chromastone Trivia * It's revealed that Paradox sent Max to stop Maltruant back in Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10). * It's revealed that Subdora has really been Lucy since her supposed escaped in Fight at the Museum (Jane Smith 10). * Jane fully embraces the evil side, saying that figuring out her past is all she has left. * Jane cuts ties with Lucy, her best friend. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War